Once In This District
by passionately-curious
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, orphaned after a great storm, always dreamed of something more than the simple life offered in the Seam; specifically, the love of a wealthy Merchant boy from the other side of the district. The powerful Victors who rule over the district guide Katniss on a quest to test the strength of her love against the forces of prejudice, hatred and death.


Rated **NC-17** for character death, abuse, sexual nature, and language.

This fic is a cross-over of one of my favorite musicals, which is based on the Hans Christian Anderson version of The Little Mermaid.

None of this would have been possible if it weren't for my amazing beta, Sunfishdunes, who pushed me to participate in FFLLs, to write THIS story, and who made it so much better thanks to her tireless work beta'ing this beast. Also my thanks go to Wollaston (alonglineofbread) and her hubby (yourpeetaisshowing) for being my cheerleaders and pre-readers and banner creators.

* * *

The raven-haired four-year-old woke with a violent gasp as her room filled with a blinding light and a deep roll of thunder quickly followed. She dove back under her blankets with a squeak and clenched her eyes shut. "Down in the meadow," she whispered in a shaking voice. "Under a willow – Ahh!" Another clap of thunder.

"Baby?" Her mother called from the other side of her door. She knew her young daughter was never fond of thunderstorms and this was one of the worst in years.

"M-m-mama?"

The older woman entered her room and attempted to flip the light on. Of course the storm had knocked the power out; she could only hope it was temporary. "Sweetie? Are you okay?"

The girl let out a loud sniffle and shook her head, causing her blanket to shake wildly.

"How about you come downstairs with Mama until the storm blows over?"

The girl ripped the blanket off her head, snatched the old stuffed goat that was passed down to her, and flew into her mother's arms. Another bolt of lightning illuminated the toddler's room and she buried her head in her mother's shoulder.

She carried her daughter down to the living room, checking in on her husband, who volunteered to quiet the baby. He was rocking the newborn back and forth in his arms, whispering something. She heard her youngest coo at whatever he was saying and she smiled broadly.

She wrapped them both in an oversized afghan from the couch. "Now, little one, would you like me to tell you a story?"

The girl nodded. "Mama, do you know any fairy tales? I want a fairy tale like Papa tells me."

Her mother chuckled. Often, it was her husband who filled their daughter's head with fantastical stories about dragons and castles, the stories he was told as a child. Their daughter loved the adventures and the creatures and the comical voices for each character. "Have I ever told you the story of The Mockingjay?"

The little girl shook her head. "What is a mockingjay, Mama?"

"A mockingjay is a type of a bird. A very old bird with a beautiful voice. Legend says if you sang to a mockingjay, it would sing the tune back to you. But The Mockingjay was the nickname given to a young girl who went on an amazing journey to find her one true love."

Even at the tender age of four, the girl was infatuated with the notion of 'one true love,' so she eagerly clapped her hands at the suggestion. "Yes! I want to hear that story." She snuggled closer into her mother's warmth and smiled up at her. "Whenever you're ready, Mama."

"Once...in a district much like this one, there was a terrible storm..."

* * *

This is the prologue to my newest story, written for the Fandom for Leukemia & Lymphoma Society. The rest of the story won't be available until December but if you want to read the entire thing earlier (plus a TON of other great Hunger Games, Twilight, Harry Potter, and original fics) consider donating to FFLLs. For only $10, you can get a whole pack of stories of your choice two months before anyone else! There are some amazing authors PLUS you'd be donating to a great cause. More information can be found on the fandom4lls blogspot page.

Remember to take a look at my writing tumblr : passionatelycuriousff for story updates and recs.


End file.
